1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device and a touch sensing method thereof, and more particularly to an electronic device and a touch sensing method thereof, which can sense a touch that is input to a screen in an infrared sensor method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of electronic technology, various electronic devices that can provide various functions through touch operations have been developed. Such electronic devices sense user's touch operations using various methods, such as a resistive method, a capacitive method, and an infrared method.
With regard to electronic devices adopting an infrared method in the related art, user's intended uses for these devices are not considered. That is, constant functions are supported regardless of what reason users use the electronic devices for, and this causes a loss in efficient and effective use of the electronic devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for schemes for touch sensing that factor in a user's intended use, in the infrared method.